


My Immortal

by Amagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagi/pseuds/Amagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Komaeda Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have reddish white hair with ebony (that’s how I got my name) black streaks and red tips that reaches my shoulders and silvery green eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Kaworu Nagisa (AN: if u don’t know who dat is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hope's Peak Academy in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37027) by Tara Gilesbie. 



> essentially its the greatest fanfiction of all time rewritten to be dangan ronpa
> 
> are you fuckign ready
> 
> also none of the outfits are changed to i expect fanart of komaeda wearing some of this shit

Hi my name is Komaeda Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have reddish white hair with ebony (that’s how I got my name) black streaks and red tips that reaches my shoulders and silvery green eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Kaworu Nagisa (AN: if u don’t know who dat is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hope's Peak Academy in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hope's Peak Academy. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Komaeda!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Hinata Hajime!

“What’s up Hinata?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Nanami (AN: chiaki dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long shoulder-length light pink hair with magenta streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Hinata yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Hinata?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall. (dis school is gonna b hogwarts b/c its more fun XD)

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Hinata walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in the hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I read a depressing book while I waited and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Hinata was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Hinata!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Komaeda.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Hinata, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Hinata looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Hinata sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Hinata. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Hinata and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Hinata didn’t go back into Hope's Peak, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!

“HINATA!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Hinata didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Komaeda?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Hinata leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then……… suddenly just as I Hinata kissed me passionately. Hinata climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. Then he put his diddle stick into my diddly hole and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was……………………………………………………ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA!

Ishimaru made and Hinata and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Hinata comforted me. When we went back to the castle Ishimaru took us to Professor Kamukura (he's separate from hinata in this becuz he's a kawauu master) and Professor Kiriiri who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor Kiriigi.

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Kamukura.

And then Hinata shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE KOMAEDA!”

Everyone was quiet. Ishimaru and Professor Kirigi still looked mad but Professor Kamukura said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Hinata and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Komaeda?” Hinata asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the boy’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Hinata was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

**LIKE 4 MORE!!!!!!!! FANGS U 4 READIN**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco’s and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him and i may have had a boner for .1 seconds.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Makoto Naegi, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Hinata came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

Hinata and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark despair was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Hinata. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Hinata. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in my diddly hole and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Hinata, Hinata!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Hinata pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Kamukura and some other people.

“VAMPIRE NAEGI, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Hinata came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Komaeda, it’s not what you think!” Hinata screamed sadly.

My friend Owari Akane smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Aoi Asahina was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Kamukura demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Hinata!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Komaeda was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is he) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Celeste, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Hinata anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Hinata and then I started to bust into tears.

**I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNLESH I GET FIVE GOOD REVEWZZZ!!!!!! U DUMB PREPZZZ!!!!!**


End file.
